The Video
by MobBob
Summary: Tori has her wisdom teeth removed. While she's recovering from surgery, someone takes an embarrassing video of her and posts it online. Now she wants to take the video down and is willing to do anything to erase her humiliation from the internet.
1. Chapter 1

Tori groaned as Trina helped her out of the dentist's office. Her older sister grabbed her by the wrist and guided through the waiting room. Tori, still in a daze, followed Trina's lead. She stumbled forward. A boy, probably around ten years old, stuck his foot out as Tori walked past. Tori tripped, almost landing on Trina, who ducked out of the way, allowing her sister to fall on the floor. "Watch it! You almost hit me."

"Is it over?" said Tori, still kneeling on the floor. She put her hand on a small table and tried to use it to lift herself up. All that she accomplished was knocking some magazines on the floor.

"Yes, it's over," said Trina, putting her hands on Tori's shoulders and pulling her upright. "Now get off the floor."

"I'm off. I'm off." Tori tried to stand upright, but her body just couldn't. She could barely hold herself up without Trina. Whenever she moved, it felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Everything around Tori was spinning. "Whoa."

"Let's get you in the car," said Trina. She stepped over the magazines. Tori trudged over them, which got her an annoyed glance from a middle-aged woman who proceeded to pick the magazines up.

"I wanna take a nap first," said Tori, turning to an empty chair.

"Nope," said Trina, pulling her sister away from the chair. "You can take a nap when we get home."

"I wanna take a nap now!" Tori tried to jerk her hand out of Trina's grasp, but it was no use. She was too weak and Trina was too strong. Still, Tori kept struggling against her sister and tried to sit down in the chair. Trina was practically forced to drag Tori out of the waiting room. At this point, there were a lot of eyes focused on the Vega sisters.

Trina nervously smiled. "Everything's okay. She's just coming out of surgery. Go back to your magazines."

This really did nothing to stop the other people in the waiting room from staring at them. At that point, Tori had given up trying to escape from Trina. She complied as her sister dragged her along. Tori let out a whine. "Are we home yet?"

"We're not even out of the waiting room!" Trina glared at Tori, squeezing her sister's wrist tightly.

Tori squirmed. "You're hurting me."

"Am I?" said Trina, stepping out of the dentist's office. "Sorry."

Tori sheepishly followed her sister outside. She flinched as she felt the sunlight on her skin. By the time they left the dentist's office, everyone in the waiting room was focused on them. Trina was rushing away from their looks as fast as Tori would let her. "I don't think you're sorry."

"Yes I am," said Trina. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think you did it on purpose," said Tori.

"I did not," said Trina.

"Yes you did!" said Tori.

"No I didn't!" said Trina.

"Yes you did!" said Tori. "You always do stuff like that and then say it was an accident."

"When?" said Trina.

"All the time!" said Tori.

"Like when?" said Trina.

Tori looked off in the distance, trying to think of a time when Trina had done that. All her thoughts were fuzzy and scrambled. She knew Trina had done this before, but couldn't think of a specific example. She looked back to Trina. "I want to take a nap."

"When we get home," said Trina. The Vega sisters headed towards Trina's car. Trina tried reaching into her purse to get her keys, but Tori hugged her as she did this. "Tori get off me!"

"You're so warm." Tori hugged Trina tighter.

"Get off me!" said Trina. "If you don't get off me I'm going to have to carry you."

"Yay!" said Tori. "Carry me! Carry me!"

"I'm not going to carry you just because you want to," said Trina.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Tori went limp. "I can't walk anymore."

"The car is right in front of us," said Trina, still struggling to get her sister off of her. "You can walk."

"No, I can't," said Tori, dragging her feet on the ground. Trina strained as she tried to move.

"Fine! You want me to carry you? Here." Trina put an arm under Tori's hips and another around her shoulders. She lifted her sister off the ground, holding her bridal style. "Happy now?"

"Yay!" said Tori.

With Tori in hand, Trina continued to the car. Once she got to her car, she put her sister down and leaned her against the car. She reached into her purse again and rooted around for her keys. As she did this, she looked up. She then started waving to someone. "Oh hi Jade."

A sigh escaped Tori's lips. "Jade?"

"Hey Tori," said Jade, a smirk on her face. She was holding a pear phone in her hand, but put it back in her purse. "Hey Jade. Funny running into you two here."

"Well Tori just had her wisdom teeth taken out," said Trina, pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Ugh." Tori grimaced as Jade walked towards them.

"Oh, that's no fun," said Jade. "You must feel awful."

"Yeah," said Trina. "I'm going to take her home so she can get some rest."

"Well hope you feel better," said Jade in a mock tone. She playfully poked Tori. Tori wanted to snap at her, but didn't have the energy.

"Hey, after I drop Tori off, do you want to hang out or something?" said Trina.

"Nope." Jade walked away from the Vega sisters.

"Okay, maybe some other time." Trina unlocked her car and opened the passenger door. She took Tori and shoved her sister down into the passenger seat. Tori groaned as Trina forced her into the car. Trina had to buckle Tori's seatbelt for her. She looked at her sister. "We're going home. Maybe you can take a nap in the car. How's that sound?"

* * *

The next thing Tori knew, she was on her couch. She was covered with a blanket and had a pillow under her head. Trina was at least nice enough to give those to her. Her mouth was also extremely sore. She felt a throbbing pain at the back of her jaw. She wanted to cry out, but fought the urge. She was also very thirsty, but knew it wasn't a good idea to drink when her jaw hurt this much. She got up off the couch and went towards the kitchen. She was still pretty weak, feeling lightheaded when she got up. Remembering the time she had to take care of Trina after her wisdom teeth surgery, she had used frozen vegetables to soothe her sister's pain. She went to the freezer and scanned the shelves. She saw a bag of frozen peas and picked it up. She held it to her jaw and went back to the couch. She could feel the ice cold bag of peas starting to numb her pain.

She plopped herself back down on the couch and pulled her blanket back over her. She put her head down on her pillow and turned on her side. It was at that moment, she realized there was a dark red stain on her pillow. It was her blood. She jumped up. As she did that, Trina walked down the stairs. "Tori, you're up. You slept right through the car ride. I had to carry you in. How are you doing?"

"There's blood on my pillow," said Tori, pointing to the stain.

"Gross," said Trina, walking by the couch on her way to the kitchen.

"Can you do something about it?" said Tori.

"Okay." Trina turned around and went over to the couch. She picked up the pillow and turned it upside down. "Happy?"

Tori wanted to yell at her, but felt it would hurt her jaw. "Can I get some tissues?"

"Sure." Trina headed back to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a yogurt. She then picked up a box of tissues off the kitchen table. She dropped the box on the couch as she went back upstairs. Tori took a tissue and wiped some spit and blood off her face. Once she was done, she looked for a trash can. The nearest one was in the kitchen. Tori didn't feel like getting up again. She wished she'd asked Trina to bring her a trash can. Tori decided to drop it on the floor. Yes, it was gross, but she didn't mind if she didn't have to get up. She could tell Trina to take care of it when she came down again.

Tori tried to go back to sleep. She put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, but couldn't. She'd have to get used to having the frozen peas pressed against her jaw before she could nod off. Since she couldn't go to sleep, Tori decided to play with her phone. Trina had left her purse on the table. She reached into it and found her pear phone. She checked her social media and gave an update about her surgery. She got a few responses wishing her well. Tori then looked for some funny videos. She found the typical fare of cute animal videos. They were the kind of things that would make Jade recoil in disgust. However, during her stream of adorable kittens, Tori saw a thumbnail that caught her attention. It showed two girls, one that looked like Trina and one that looked like her. Tori opened the video. Sure enough, it was her and Trina. It showed the two of them outside of the dentist's office. Tori could see herself hugging Trina, who was trying to shake her off. Tori refused to let go. "Carry me! Carry me!"

"I'm not going to carry you just because you want to," said Trina.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Tori couldn't believe she acted like that. She almost dropped her pear phone. She couldn't believe that this video of her was floating around on the internet for everyone to see. Her face turned red as the video played. How would the other students at Hollywood arts react? Did her friends see the video yet? Who would film her and put it on the internet. She looked at the username. It was **ScissorLuv**.


	2. Chapter 2

35,000. That was how many people viewed the video within the first day it was posted. That number would balloon over the weekend. By Monday, it would reach over 100,000 views. Tori was fuming all weekend. It was the only thing she could think about. The pain in her jaw seemed to fade. She didn't need any pain killers that weekend. She'd forgotten to do the salt rinses the Doctor had told her to do and didn't seem to notice any hunger pains from being forced to subsist mostly off of Jello. All she cared about was getting revenge on Jade.

The fact that the video of her was out there for the whole internet to see was bad enough. To make things worse, Trina had found the video. She enjoyed rubbing the video in Tori's face. She considered it payback for having to put up with Tori. Trina then decided to try and profit from the situation. She got the idea that this video would be her ticket to fame. She was convinced that she would become a viral star and everyone would want a piece of her. She made calls to some casting directors, telling them that she would be willing to cameo in their latest project.

Tori couldn't wait to get back to school so she could confront Jade. She didn't have to wait long. When Tori got to school, she found Jade leaning against her locker. Jade was smiling. "Hey Vega. How're you doing after your surgery? Feeling better?"

Tori glared at Jade. "Cut the act."

"What act?" said Jade, raising an eyebrow as if she had no idea what Tori was talking about. "I just want to know how my friend is doing. You were pretty messed up when I saw you."

"Yeah, about that," said Tori. "I know you're ScissorLuv."

"Who?" said Jade.

"That's the name of the account that posted the video of me when I came out of surgery," said Tori.

"Someone took an embarrassing video of you and put it on the internet?" said Jade. "That's not nice."

"It was you!" said Tori.

"I'm hurt you'd think I'd do that to you," said Jade.

"If you didn't take the video, how'd you know it was embarrassing?" said Tori.

"I saw you after your surgery," said Jade. "It wasn't exactly pretty."

"Yeah, and you saw that and decided to film it so you could put it online," said Tori.

"Did the dentist give you too much gas?" said Jade. "Or maybe you need to take a break from those pain killers."

"I haven't taken any pain killers," said Tori.

"Really?" said Jade. "Doesn't your jaw hurt?"

"A bit," said Tori, starting to notice the pain she'd been able to ignore over the weekend. "I thought it would've gone away by now."

"Have you tried holding some frozen vegetables to it?" said Jade.

"I did, but just for the first day," said Tori. "Hey, don't try to change the subject."

"Look Tori," said Jade. "I don't know how many ways I have to say it, but I didn't film that video. And even if I did, there's no way you can prove it."

"I knew it!" said Tori. "You are going to take that video down or so help me I'll make you regret taking it."

"Aww is Tori cranky?" said Jade.

"I'm not cranky!" said Tori.

"Anyway, I got to get to class." Jade turned around and walked away from Tori.

Tori craned her neck as Jade walked down the hall. "You're not going to get away with this! You hear that?"

* * *

When Tori got to Sikowitz's class, her mood had not improved at all. In addition to the humiliation, her mouth was hurting even worse. She regretted not taking any pain pills over the weekend. She tried rubbing the inflamed part of her face to alleviate the pain, but as she did, Jade gave her a smug look. No matter how much it hurt, Tori wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Tori sat down in her chair, turning to face the front of the room so she didn't have to look at Jade.

The one positive was that no one, besides her and Jade, seemed to know about the video. So far, nobody had approached her to say they'd recognized her from the internet. She didn't know how she'd react if people at school found out about it. Almost as soon as she thought about it, someone tapped her on the shoulder. A pit formed in her stomach, dreading the ensuing conversation. She turned around to see Beck. "Hey Tori."

"Hi Beck," said Tori. "Hey, sorry I couldn't hang out with you guys over the weekend."

"No problem," said Beck. "So, how are you doing after the surgery?"

"I'm doing fine," said Tori. "It still hurts. Wait, did I tell you guys I was getting my wisdom teeth out?"

"No," said Beck.

"Well, sorry about that," said Tori. "It kind of slipped my mind. But if I didn't tell you, who'd you know?"

"Jade told us," said Beck.

"Oh she did?" said Tori.

"Yeah, apparently she ran into you as you were leaving the dentist," said Beck. "She told us she talked to you and her sister. Do you remember that?"

"No, it was all a blur," said Tori.

"That's understandable," said Beck.

"Did she tell you guys anything else?" said Tori. "You know, I'd hate if I'd done anything embarrassing that I don't remember."

"No, not really," said Beck. "Just that she hoped you'd feel better by Monday."

"That's so nice of her." Tori was squeezing the back of her seat so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was at least glad that Beck and the rest of her friends didn't know about the video. Jade was at least nice enough not to tell them. Then again, maybe Jade knew her friends would turn on her if they found out she'd posted the video.

Sikowitz soon walked into the room. "Alright class, today we're going to be talking about twists. Most stories have a twist ending. Something that catches the audience by off guard, that makes them go 'oooh'. As the actor, you have to surprise the audience. You can't give the big twist away. I've got an exercise to demonstrate this. How about Jade and Tori."

"Yes," said Jade.

"Yes," said Tori.

Both girls got out of their seats and went to the front of the class. Sikowitz sat down and turned to them. "Okay, in this scene you two are southern debutantes. Now Jade's character has done something to embarrass Tori's character. She thinks she's gotten away with it, but Tori's on to her. That's the big twist. Now Tori, try not to give it away."

"Um Sikowitz," said Beck.

"Yes Beck?" said Sikowitz.

"If she's not supposed to give the twist away," said Beck. "Why'd you tell it to everyone?"

"Um well...hmmmm, how about you guys try to forget what I just told you?" said Sikowitz. He turned to Jade and Tori. "Now begin scene."

Tori sat down in a chair. She lowered her head in her hands as if she were crying. Jade walked up to her. "Oh Miss Goldenheart, what ever is the matter? You look so sad."

"Oh Miss Carrington, it's my dog Sprinkles," said Tori, adopting the accent Jade often used to mock her. She cringed inside. She really didn't want to give Jade's impression of her any sort of validation, but it was what came to mind at the moment.

"What's wrong with Sprinkles?" said Jade. "Is he sick?"

"No Miss Carrington," said Tori, sobbing slightly. "He's mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" said Jade. "You treat him right."

"I try," said Tori, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. "But he found out I've been petting the neighbor's dog."

"You were petting the neighbor's dog?" said Jade.

"I didn't want to!" said Tori. "It was just one time. I wasn't going to do it again, but someone took pictures and now they're being spread all around town. Now everybody thinks I'd rather pet the neighbor's dog instead of sprinkles."

"Oh who would do such a thing," said Jade.

"Yes, who indeed," said Tori. If Jade could play her mind games, so could Tori. "If I ever find them, why I'm just going to wrap my hands around their neck and-"

"Sounds pretty frightful," said Jade. "I'd hate to be this person when you find her."

"Her?" said Tori.

"Yes, I think a woman did this," said Jade. "I have a sense about these things."

"I know what you mean," said Tori. "I have a sense about these things too. I have a picture of who did this."

"Tell me," said Jade. "Who do you think did it?"

"Don't you know?" said Tori.

"Don't I know what?" said Jade.

"It was you who took the picture!" said Tori.

"Tori," said Sikowitz.

Tori turned to her teacher. "Yes, Sikowitz? How'd we do?"

"I...I really don't know," said Sikowitz. "Maybe I should've given you guys more to work with before I let you improv the scene. But that's not why I stopped you. Tori, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling good," said Tori. "I had my wisdom teeth taken out last Friday, but I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure?" said Sikowitz. "You look flushed."

"Yeah, you don't look too well." Jade held her hand up to Tori's forehead.

Tori swatted Jade's hand away. "Don't touch me."

"You're burning up," said Jade.

"You can get an infection after surgery," said Beck. "Did you do any salt rinses?"

"It may have slipped my mind," said Tori.

"Well maybe you should go to the nurse," said Sikowitz.

"No," said Tori. "I feel fine."

"You don't look fine," said Sikowitz. "Just go to be on the safe side.

"Okay, I'll go." Tori walked over to her seat to get her things. Truth be told, she wasn't feeling her best. She felt warm and her forehead was a bit clammy. Maybe it was a good idea to see the nurse.

"Cat, you can take Tori's place," said Sikowitz.

Cat jumped out of her chair and ran to the front of the room. "Yay."

"And Cat," said Sikowitz.

"Yes?" said Cat.

"No dogs," said Sikowitz.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Trina who ended up driving Tori away from school that day. She was excited that day. Apparently, one of the casting directors she'd called over the weekend wanted her for a part. "It's for a made-for-TV movie. It's called _ICryForHelp: The Megan Parker Story_."

"Megan Parker?" said Tori. "Wasn't that the girl who was kidnapped by a crazy person and was forced to pretend to be his sister?"

"Yeah," said Trina. "I play the waitress who recognized her from the news and called the police. This is my first role and I play the lead. Not too bad."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Trina, I don't think that counts as the lead-"

"I've already memorized my line," said Trina. "Hello police, I just saw your missing girl. What do you think? Does it give you chills?"

"Sure," said Tori. "You're going to blow everyone away."

"I know," said Trina.

Trina drove Tori straight to the dentist's office. Fortunately he had an opening in his schedule and was able to see Tori right away. He prescribed her some antibiotics and reminded her to do the salt rinses. "This should be a lesson to you that it's important to take care of yourself."

"Yeah," said Tori. "I know. I'll make sure to do the salt rinses."

"You can do it whenever you need a break from texting." The dentist laughed at this joke, sounding like an asthmatic donkey. Tori let out a little laugh to be polite, but couldn't stand his voice. While Tori found him annoying, he was right. It was stupid of her not to take care of herself. What made it worse was the reason why. Had she not been so focused on that video, this wouldn't have happened. Tori knew that if Jade found out about this, she wouldn't hear the end of it. After her appointment, Trina drove her home. Once home, Trina went upstairs to her room. Presumably, she was preparing for her new role.

Tori first went to the bathroom and did a salt rinse. Once she was done, she went to her room and laid down on her bed. She'd wanted to take a nap, but it wasn't long before she heard a car pull up in the drive way. She got out of bed and headed downstairs to see her mother walking through the front door. She turned to look at her daughter. "Tori, how are you doing? Trina called me to tell me what happened."

"I'm fine," said Tori. "We went to the dentist after school."

"What'd he say?" said Tori's mom.

"He gave me a prescription for some antibiotics," said Tori.

"Did you take any yet?" said Tori's mom.

Tori looked at her feet. "Not yet. Um, Trina said she would get it from the pharmacy, but-"

"But she hasn't," said Tori's mom. "We shouldn't have put her in charge of you."

"Don't beat yourself up too much," said Tori. "You did have those tickets."

"Do you have the prescription?" said Tori's mom.

"Yeah." Tori reached into her pocket and pulled out the dentist's note. She handed it to her mother.

"Okay, I'll go to the pharmacy and pick it up," said Tori's mom. "It shouldn't take too long. In the meantime, try to get some rest."

"I'll try." Tori's mom left the house and Tori sat down on the couch. She rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes. Maybe this time she'd be able to get some sleep. However, not long after her mother left, Tori heard a knock on the door. She got off the couch to answer it. "How long were you at the pharmacy?"

Tori opened the door to see that it wasn't her mother who knocked. It was Beck. He was standing in front of the door, along with Jade and Andre. "Hey Tori."

"Hey guys," said Tori. "I didn't expect you guys to stop by."

"Yeah, well we figured we'd check in on you and see if you were alright," said Beck.

"We also got your homework," said Andre.

"Well I'm doing fine," said Tori. "I just got back from the dentist and they prescribed me some antibiotics. I should be good."

"See," said Jade. "She's fine. We can go."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" said Beck.

"We got that science project to work on," said Jade. "Remember?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't really need anything," said Tori. "My mom just went to the pharmacy to get my medication."

Beck turned to Jade. "We're done with the science project."

"It doesn't hurt to double check to make sure everything's fine," said Jade.

"That'll take what? Five minutes?" said Beck. "We can stay with Tori for a bit."

Tori could see that Jade was clearly uncomfortable. Her face was starting to turn red and her right hand was turning into a fist. "She said she doesn't need us."

"We can always hang out for a while," said Beck. "You know, keep her company."

"Yeah," said Andre. "I mean, she probably doesn't want to be alone with Trina."

Jade shot Andre a dirty look. "Does she really need us around?"

"Why wouldn't she?" said Beck.

"She looks tired," said Jade, pointing to Tori. "She probably wants to take a nap, right? She doesn't need us keeping her up."

At this moment, a lightbulb turned on in Tori's head. She knew how she'd get back at Jade. "Actually, I just took a nap and I'm feeling fine."

"So we can hang with you?" said Beck.

"Sure," said Tori. "Come on in you guys."

"Thanks," said Beck as he walked into the Vega household.

"No, thank you," said Tori. "It was getting boring with just me and Trina here."

"Anything for Tori," said Jade, looking like she was going to strangle Tori. Tori smiled.

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit short, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. Don't worry, I should be able to continue the story soon. In the meantime, hope you enjoy the update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Trina was excited when she realized Tori's friends were staying over. She made sure everyone knew about her new role and how she'd be playing the lead role. They all sat on the couch as she described her part to them. "And this is just my first role. Can you believe it?"

"No," said Jade. "Not at all."

Beck at least pretended to be happy for her. "That sounds great. I'm sure you'll blow everyone away."

"I know I'll blow them away," said Trina, a wide grin on her face. She was blushing, likely excited by Beck's fake compliments. "Do you want to hear my line?"

"Not particularly," said Jade.

"Sure, we'd love to," said Beck, shooting his girlfriend a dirty look. "Blow us away."

Trina was practically bouncing up and down. "Well hold onto your seats. Hello police, I just saw your missing girl. You need to come down here fast. What'd you guys think? I ad libbed that last part. Isn't it amazing?"

"Sure," said Andre.

"Yeah," said Beck. "I've got goosebumps."

"It's easily your best acting," said Jade.

"Do you want to hear it again?" said Trina, who was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Not right now," said Tori.

"Yeah," said Beck. "Your acting was so intense we need a break."

"Are you sure?" said Trina. "I can do more ad libbing."

"Maybe later," said Beck.

"Okay," said Trina, who excitedly rushed back to her room. "You know, if it weren't for that video, I wouldn't have gotten my big break."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "What video?"

Tori's heart started to race. She began thinking of explanations that wouldn't reveal her embarrassment to Beck and Andre. Her eyes darted between each of her friends, trying to see if any of them were suspicious. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Jade was nervous. Obviously she hadn't told their friends about the video. If she did, they'd take Tori's side on the matter. Tori wondered if it'd be worth the embarrassment of her friends seeing the video if it meant they'd all be mad at Jade. Tori decided it wasn't. Jade spoke "Um uh...she's probably talking about that video of her in the play. You know, when the harness-"

"She posts videos to the Slap all the time," said Tori. "Some casting director probably noticed her through that."

"Oh right," said Jade. "That's probably what happened. I mean, I don't watch her videos, but that makes sense."

"It must have been some video," said Andre. "Maybe it's just because I know her, but I wouldn't want her in my movie."

"It's just one line," said Tori.

"Well until she's done ad libbing," said Beck. "Then it's going to be a whole monologue."

"No," said Andre. "The whole movie's going to be about her on the phone."

"When she's done, she'll really be the lead," said Jade.

Tori laughed. "That sounds kind of restrained for her."

Andre reached into his pocket and pulled out his pear phone. "Hey, it's been nice hanging with you, but I've got to go."

"Why?" said Tori.

"I've got to meet with Cat," said Andre. "She's my partner for the science project."

"Oh yeah," said Beck. "How's that going for you?"

"I did all the work," said Andre. "Well, that's not true. Cat did choose the fonts. How about you guys."

"We're done," said Beck.

"But we should look it over," said Jade. "We should leave soon so we have enough time to do that."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time," said Beck. "We can stay."

Andre turned to Tori. "How about you? How's your project coming along?"

"Great," said Tori. "Robbie's my partner. He finished the whole project over the weekend. I actually kind of feel bad."

"You should," said Jade.

"She was sick," said Beck. "Plus, I don't think Robbie minds."

"He doesn't?" said Tori.

"Yeah," said Beck. "He's kind of got a crush on you."

"He does?" said Tori.

"He does?" said Jade.

"Yeah," said Beck. "Of course, he does have a crush on every girl who's nice to him. And Jade."

"Still, I should make it up to him," said Tori. "Maybe I could take him out for lunch one day."

"I'm sure he'll like that," said Beck.

"Yeah," said Jade. "Just don't skimp out when the check comes."

"When have I ever done that?" said Tori.

"Remember the last time we went to Karaoke Dokie?" said Jade. "You only paid for part of the bill and me and Cat had to pay for the rest."

"That's because we split the bill!" said Tori.

"Whatever," said Jade.

"Anyways, I going," said Andre. "Bye guys."

"Bye," said Tori. "Thanks for hanging out with me, even if it was just for a few minutes."

"No problem," said Andre as he headed out the door.

After Andre left, Tori coughed. Beck turned his head to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Tori. "My throat's just a bit dry."

"Here," said Beck, getting off of the couch. "I'll get you some water."

"She can get her own water," said Jade.

"Thanks Beck," said Tori. Jade glared at Tori, who responded with a smug grin. Beck returned from the kitchen with a glass of water. Tori took the glass and smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Anything for a friend," said Beck. As he sat back down, he gently patted Tori on the shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Tori could see that Jade was fuming. It looked like she wanted to tear Tori's head off. Tori sipped her water, pretending not to notice Jade's anger. Even though she knew it wasn't nice, she was enjoying Jade's jealousy. It was then that Tori got an idea. She started rubbing her arms, as if it were cold.

"Is it cold in here?" said Tori.

"No," said Jade.

"Yeah, it feels normal," said Beck. "Do you feel cold?"

"A little," said Tori.

"Seems like you're getting chills," said Beck, putting his hand on Tori shoulder and rubbing her. She could practically feel Jade's gaze on her. Beck's hands were pretty warm, feeling nice on Tori's skin. "Probably because of your infection."

"I think you're right," said Tori.

Beck got off the couch again. "Here, I'll get you a blanket."

"Hey, she can get it herself," said Jade. "She's a big girl."

"Look at her," said Beck, pointing to Tori. "She's really sick."

"She doesn't look that sick," said Jade.

"Look, I'll just be gone a minute," said Beck, going up the stairs. "You two can be alone together for that long."

"Of course." Once Beck had disappeared out of view, Jade turned to Tori. "You're going to regret that."

"Regret what?" said Tori. "Beck likes doing favors for me. He's such a sweet-"

"Don't finish that sentence," said Jade.

"Maybe if you didn't want Beck being so nice to me, you shouldn't have put that video online," said Tori. "By the way, why hasn't Beck seen the video? Doesn't he know you're ScissorLuv?"

"He knows me as ScissLuv19," said Jade. "And how do you know he hasn't seen the video?"

"He hasn't mentioned it yet," said Tori.

"Maybe he isn't bringing it up to be nice?" said Jade. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Nope," said Tori. "And you're not going to get in my head."

"Sounds like I'm already in your head," said Jade.

"I'm not the one freaking out because their boyfriend wants to take care of his sick friend," said Tori.

Jade bit her lip. "Okay, how about a truce?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "A truce?"

"If I take down the video, will you give up the sick girl act?" said Jade.

"Jade," said Tori. "This isn't an act. I'm really sick."

"You know what I mean," said Jade.

At that moment, Beck came down the stairs, carrying a pink blanket. "Here Tori."

"Thanks Beck," said Tori, taking the blanket from him and draping it over herself. She glanced at Jade. Once Beck sat down, she wrapped her arms around him, as if trying to prevent him from getting up. She looked at Tori. Their two eyes met. This time, Jade's eyes weren't menacing. Instead of glaring at Tori, her eyes were imploring, as if she were begging for Tori to accept her ultimatum. As Tori thought about Jade's offer, she heard the door to her house open. She looked up to see her mom standing in the door, holding a bag. "Hey mom."

"Hey Tori, sorry I took so long, but there was traffic," said Tori's mom. "I see you invited your friends over."

"We just came over to give Tori her homework," said Beck. "We stayed so Tori wouldn't be alone."

"But now that you're here, we can leave," said Jade. "If you want."

"No you guys can stay," said Tori's mom. "You're really good friends if you want to keep her company when she's sick."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, they are."


	5. Chapter 5

Tori thought about Jade's offer. It was actually a tougher decision than she first thought. On the surface, she could easily have the video off the internet. All she had to do was not let Beck take care of her. This was easier said than done. Sure, Tori could do what she could to discourage Beck from waiting on her. She could get off the couch and get her own water or her own medicine. She wasn't that sick. However, there was no guarantee that Beck wouldn't still try to help her out. He was so sweet like that. Not to mention, there was no way of knowing if this would appease Jade. Even if Tori lived up to her end of the bargin, it might not be good enough for her. If she smiled at Beck the wrong way, Jade might interpret that as flirting and renege on her promise to take down the video. There was another reason why Tori didn't want to say yes to Jade's offer.

It was just more fun to mess with Jade. While it should be beneath her, Tori loved getting back at her. Getting Jade to take down the video wasn't enough revenge for Tori. The last time she checked, over 100,000 people had seen the video. By now that number had only gotten bigger. Even if Jade took down the video, there was no way that would be the end of it. Those people wouldn't magically forget about Tori. People had probably downloaded the video and were now posting their own versions to the net. There was nothing Jade could do about that. On the other hand, Tori could at least get some enjoyment by playing with Jade's jealousy. That would make up for some of the humiliation she experienced. Would it be so wrong if Tori got some pay back?

Tori thought over her options as she sat on the couch. Beck wasn't making it easy. Currently, he sat between Tori and Jade. Presumably, he wanted to act as a buffer between the two. In practice, this made things worse. Though Jade tried to hide it, Tori could see she wasn't pleased. It was going to be hard for Tori to convince Jade she wasn't flirting with her boyfriend. And Beck was being as helpful as ever. He turned to Tori. "So, do you need to take one of your pills?"

"No," said Tori. "I'm going to wait until after dinner."

"Do you need to take it with food?" said Beck.

"Not necessarily," said Tori. "I just need to take a pill three times a day and I figured that it'd be easier to remember to take it if I took it with meals."

"Makes sense," said Beck.

"Oh yeah, Tori's so smart. I can't wait for her to cure cancer." Jade really wasn't making a case for why Tori should accept her deal. Though, maybe she was just trying to maintain appearances.

"I was just saying Tori's plan made sense," said Beck. "Not that she's some kind of super genius."

"Whatever," said Jade.

"So uh, how was class after I left?" said Tori.

"You know," said Beck. "How it usually is. Though, I think you started something."

"I did?" said Tori.

"Oh yeah," said Jade. "So, after you left, Cat took your place in the play. Remember? Anyways, she started right where you you left off. And you know what? She would not shut up about dogs. Like, Sikowitz tried to tell her to make the scene about something else, but she kept doing your scene. You really set a bad example."

"Sorry about that," said Tori.

"What was it with dogs anyway?" said Jade.

"We were doing improv," said Tori. "It was the first thing that came to mind. You're supposed to do what comes naturally."

"But why though?" said Beck.

"I don't know," said Tori. "Dogs are cute. You know what I mean. You want a dog. And what else should I have done?"

"Instead of dogs, you could made it about guys," said Beck. "You know, 'Someone's been saying I kissed a guy who wasn't my boyfriend'. That'd make more sense."

"That really doesn't seem like me," said Tori.

"I think you could pull it off," said Jade.

"Thank you Jade," said Tori. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Don't mention it," said Jade.

"So Tori," said Beck. "You seem to be doing much better."

"Yeah," said Tori. "Much better than in class."

"Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?" said Beck.

"No," said Tori. "The nurse told me I have to wait twenty four hours after my fever goes away before I can go back to school. Apparently it's the official policy."

"Well, we'll miss you," said Jade.

"I'll probably be back by Wednesday," said Tori.

"Not if your fever persists," said Jade. "You might be gone for the whole week."

"Come on Jade," said Beck.

"It's a possibility," said Jade. "What if Tori's got some kind of rare disease that doctors can't cure and she has to be quarantined for the rest of her life."

"You're always looking on the bright side," said Tori.

"Well if you can't come to school tomorrow," said Beck. "We'll stop by again."

"We will?" said Jade.

"Yeah," said Beck. "We'll have to drop off her homework."

"Can't Trina do that?" said Jade.

"Yeah," said Tori. "Trina could bring me my homework."

"She could," said Beck. "But we also want to hang out with Tori."

Jade bit her lip. "Sure."

"Look, if you don't want to come, you don't have to," said Beck.

"What," said Jade. "I love hanging out with Tori. Let's go hang out with her tomorrow. You hear that Tori?"

"Sounds lovely," said Tori.

Beck's pear phone started ringing. "Let me take this. Hello. Hey Dad. Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Don't worry, I'll be there. Just give me ten minutes."

Beck put his phone in his pocket. Jade turned to him. "What's that about."

"It's my dad," said Beck. "Our washing machine broke and we were going to fix it this afternoon. I kind of forgot about it."

"So are you leaving?" said Tori.

"Yeah," said Beck. "Sorry."

"No problem," said Tori. "It was nice that you could stay at all."

"I'm glad I could make you happy," said Beck, turning to the door and walking away. "Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," said Tori.

Beck turned to Jade. "I don't know if you want to come over to my house. All we'll be doing is trying to fix the laundry machine."

"That's okay," said Jade. "I'll stay here."

"You will?" said Beck.

"You will?" said Tori.

"Just for a bit," said Jade. "Then I'll go home to check on our science project."

"Well have fun you two," said Beck as he headed out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"We will," said Jade. Once Beck was gone, she turned to Tori. "What was that?"

"What was what?" said Tori.

"You know," said Jade.

"No, I don't know," said Tori. "I was trying to do what you wanted. I didn't let him take care of me. I didn't ask him to get my medicine, or get me a glass of water, or anything. Are we good?"

Jade looked at the ground for a moment or two. Eventually, she turned her gaze back up to Tori. "What about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" said Tori.

"We're going to be coming over again," said Jade.

"Well I'll try not to steal Beck then," said Tori.

"And what if you're sick for the rest of the week," said Jade. "He's going to want to come over everyday you're sick."

"I promise I'll be better by Wednesday," said Tori. "Now, what about your end of the deal? Are you going to take down the video?"

"I'll get to it," said Jade.

"You'll get to it?" said Tori.

"Yeah," said Jade. "I'll take it down tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" said Tori. "Why not today?"

"How about if you don't hit on Beck tomorrow, I'll take it down?" said Jade. "Sound fair?"

"No," said Tori. "But I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Will you do it?" said Jade.

"Sure," said Tori. "Anyways, is that why you stayed? Just to tell me you changed the deal."

"No," said Jade. "I actually wanted to hang out."

Tori raised an eyebrow. She almost questioned what she'd just heard. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Jade. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"Okay," said Tori, reaching for the remote and turning on the television. She didn't really know how to process what was happening. This didn't really seem like Jade. Tori knew she probably should be kicking Jade out of her house, but for some reason didn't feel like it. Why did Jade suddenly want to hang out with her? "So what do want to watch?"

"I don't know," said Jade. "Whatever's on."

"There's reruns of _Drake and Josh_," said Tori. "Do you like that show?"

"I love it," said Jade.

"Okay, let's watch it then," said Tori.

"Cool," said Jade. Tori gave her an odd look. She had no idea what had caused Jade's sudden mood swing. Maybe now that Tori didn't pose a threat to her and Beck, she could actually relax. Maybe being Jade was too exhausting for her and she needed to let her hair down. Maybe she was being nice to Tori so she wouldn't turn on her. The latter seemed to be the most logical explanation. Regardless of her reason, it was unnerving to Tori.

As the two sat on the couch watching television, Trina ran down the stairs. Once she got down, she look around with a disappointed look on her face. "Hey, where's Beck?"

"He had to go home," said Tori. "He has to fix something with his dad."

"Oh that's too bad," said Trina. "I just did a bunch of ad libbing to my part and wanted to show him what I've done."

"I'm sure he'd love that," said Tori.

"You think so?" said Trina. "Do you guys want to hear my new lines?"

"During the commercials," said Jade.

**A/N: So a couple of things I want to clear up. My high school had a rule about not being able to go back to school until twenty-four hours after your fever abated. I don't know if any other schools had that rule, but I decided to use it in this story. I know Jade's behavior at the end is going to seem out of character. The thing is, I want Tori to be questioning Jade's motives and her suddenly being nice would catch her off guard. I also have a theory that deep down Jade doesn't mind having Tori as a friend, she's just worried that she'll steal Beck. Earlier in the story, Jade doesn't want to hang out with Tori, but that's because she wants to keep Tori and Beck apart. I also realize it's weird to reference _Drake and Josh_ as being a show in the _Victorious _universe after establishing there's a Lifetime movie of the week about Megan. However, _Victorious _isn't really consistent with that either, so I figured I'd be okay. Really, I just knew it was a show in the _Victorious_ universe and decided to use it when I needed a show for Tori and Jade to watch.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Tori took her temperature. It had gone down, but was still a bit high. Even if it had been normal, she still couldn't go to school that day, due to their policy. It was looking like she could be going to school tomorrow. Unless she took an unexpected turn for the worse, Wednesday would be the day she returned to school. Until then, she'd have to pass her time at home. Really, there wasn't much to do. She finished her homework long before noon. She looked over the notes her friends had taken for her, but they were relatively straight forward. There was only so many times you could read and reread ones notes. With homework and studying done, there wasn't much that Tori needed to do. She turned on the television and started flipping through channels. She settled on a talk show and watched as a singer talked about their new line of clothing. While Tori watched, she couldn't help but think of Jade's weird behavior yesterday.

Tori had hung out with Jade before, though usually with their other friends. Considering how long they knew each other and what they'd been through together, Tori should've felt more comfortable around her. Yet, it always seemed like she had to be on guard whenever Jade was around. Jade suddenly wanting to hang out was just odd. Tori figured that this had to do with Beck. A lot of Jade's behavior was motivated by jealousy. Maybe with him gone, the two could get along. That got Tori worried about her friends coming over later that day. Would she be able to assure Jade that she wasn't a threat? Would Jade be willing to own up to her end of the bargain?

Tori tried to put it out of her mind and continued to watch the television. Occasionally she'd take a break to check her phone or look at her social media. She also made sure to do her salt rinses. Tori had almost forgotten about her dilemma with Jade, until she heard a knock at the door. Her first thought was that it must be her friends, but then she realized it was more likely that it was Trina. She'd probably lost her key again and needed Tori to open the door for her. She got off the couch and went to get the door. However, when she got there and looked out the peephole, she saw that it wasn't Trina standing there. It was Jade, all by herself. Tori opened the door. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you your homework." Jade reached into her purse and pulled out some papers, which she handed to Tori. "Don't you remember? We talked about this yesterday."

"Oh right," said Tori. "I just thought there'd be more people here. You know, Beck talked about coming over."

"Yeah, well you remember how he had to fix the washing machine wit his dad?" said Jade.

"Yeah," said Tori.

"Well, I guess it was worse than they thought," said Jade. "They still need to fix it. He went home to help his dad right after school."

"What about Andre?" said Tori. "Or Cat? Or Robbie?"

"Andre had something with his grandma," said Jade. "Cat and Robbie had plans together, but they're being all secretive about it."

Tori looked down at the papers Jade had handed her. "So these are my notes for class?"

"Yeah," said Jade. "What, do you not trust me?"

"No, I trust you," said Tori.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow then," said Jade as she turned around.

"Wait Jade," said Tori.

"What?" said Jade.

Truth be told, Tori didn't know why she said what she said. Maybe she was just bored and wanted a familiar face. Or maybe she'd just enjoyed the time she spent the other day. Regardless of the reason, Tori said, "Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you like me company," said Tori. Jade let out a big laugh. "Well, how about you stay just to watch television?"

"I have a TV at home," said Jade.

"Okay," said Tori. "If you don't want to hang out with me, that's great. I actually liked having some alone time."

"You know what?" said Jade. "I guess I can stay here for a little while."

"Only if you want to," said Tori, motioning for Jade to enter her house. "Come on in."

"Okay," said Jade as she walked inside.

"Hey, today was supposed to be when our science projects were due, right?" said Tori.

"Yeah," said Jade.

"How'd me and Robbie's project do?" said Tori. "Or really Robbie's project. He did most of the work."

"The teacher liked it," said Jade. "Robbie didn't do the best job at presenting."

"That's typical for him," said Tori.

"Yeah," said Jade. "But I'm pretty sure you guys are getting an A."

"Wow," said Tori. "Now I really feel bad for letting him do all the work."

"You should," said Jade.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I should find a way to thank him. Do you think taking him out to lunch would be enough?"

"Sounds like a nice gesture," said Jade.

"So I should take him out to lunch?" said Tori.

"It's your money Vega," said Jade as she sat down on the couch. She looked around the room. "So, did you spend all day watching the TV?"

"Yeah," said Tori. "Didn't have much else to do."

"Must be nice to have a day off school where you can just sit around doing nothing," said Jade.

"I was sick Jade," said Tori.

"Whatever," said Jade. "Was there anything good on?"

"I don't know," said Tori. "There's some reality shows, but they look stupid."

"I love stupid reality shows," said Jade.

"You do?" said Tori.

"Well I don't like them," said Jade. "I just like laughing at the people in them."

"I guess I like that too," said Tori.

"I mean it's so funny knowing these people have no future beyond acting like idiots," said Jade. "Always puts a smile on my face."

"I wouldn't put it that way," said Tori. "But sure."

Jade picked up the remote and flipped through channels. "Let's see. Which reality show is the most pathetic?"

"Hey Jade," said Tori.

"Yeah," said Jade.

Tori thought about asking her about the video, but realized it might not be the best idea. Even if she were being nice now, Jade liked to play her games. If Tori was too desperate, Jade might leave the video up just to torture her. And besides, Beck wasn't there. He was Tori's only real leverage. Without him here to wait on her hand and foot, there wasn't any reason for Jade to be jealous. Tori decided if she was going to ask Jade about the video, it'd be after she'd been softened up a bit. "Um, did you see Trina today?"

"Yeah," said Jade. "What about her?"

"She hasn't come home yet," said Tori. "I was just wondering about her."

"She told me she was going to the studio to film her part," said Jade.

"Really?" said Tori. "I didn't know that was today. She told me they'd film it next week."

"They are," said Jade. "But she had some suggestions and made some changes to the script. Now she starts filming today."

"Yikes," said Tori.

"My thoughts exactly," said Jade.

"Well, I'm sure I'll hear about it when she gets home." Tor sat back down on the couch. She was going to wait to ask Jade about the video. Maybe after she was put in a good mood, at least as close to a good mood as Jade could be.

**A/N: Another short chapter, but don't worry. I know where this story is going. Also, like in the last chapter Jade's behavior is kind of weird. I was a bit worried that it'd be out of character. However, after thinking about it, I don't think Jade would be against hanging out with Tori. Off the top of my head, she goes to eat sushi with Cat and Tori in "The Blonde Squad". So if Tori invited her into her house, I don't see why she'd turn it down. Plus, I had Jade throw some insults at Tori, so she seems more in character. Also, as I said before, I think their rivalry is largely driven by Jade's fear that Tori is trying to steal Beck. I don't think that's the only reason. I think she's also jealous that Tori seems so perfect and gets all the good parts. Look at "Tori Gets Stuck". Another theory that I personally subscribe to (I admit I ship Jori) is that Jade secretly has feelings for Tori that she's confused about. Jade expresses these feelings through anger, because she's afraid of revealing how she really feels. This is why their relationship never seems to progress no matter how long they've known each other and how many times they've bonded. She wants to be more than friends with Tori, but her jealousy and fear of her own feelings prevents that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tori and Jade sat on the couch, watching television. Tori looked at her acquaintance, who seemed to be engrossed in the reality show they were watching. She seemed to be enjoying herself and didn't seem to mind spending time with Tori. She was too busy laughing at the antics of the people on the show to be sniping at Tori. "I can't believe people would do that."

"It's probably scripted," said Tori. "They probably aren't like that in real life."

"I know that," said Jade. "I mean who'd agree to act it out? Like, they've got to know how stupid they look. Why would the agree to get broadcasted all across the world acting like idiots?"

"We were on a reality show once," said Tori.

"Yeah," said Jade. "But we didn't act like that. And plus, that was edited not scripted. They took what we said and did out of context. It wasn't like we acting out any of their dumb scripts."

"If you say so," said Tori, wondering if what Jade had said was true. She had to admit, it was kind of fun watching television with Jade. She offered an interesting commentary, that Tori thought was kind of funny. They weren't the kind of jokes Tori would make herself, but they did get a begrudging laugh out of her. In that moment, Tori seemed to forget about everything. Her long-standing rivalry with Jade, their bargain, even the video. All of those things that had been bothering her in the morning, were no longer on her mind anymore. She didn't even want to ask Jade to take the video down. Still, Tori felt weird about the whole situation. She knew that they shouldn't be this friendly, especially considering the circumstances. Yet here they were, acting like the past few days hadn't happened. No, that wasn't it. They were acting like the last few years hadn't happened. It was like they'd been friends since the moment Tori had walked into Hollywood Arts. It was like none of the fights, the pranks, the attempts at revenge, hadn't happened at all. Like those were two different girls who didn't get along. If she was being completely honest, it did feel nice. "Hey Jade."

"Yeah Tori," said Jade.

"I was thinking of making some pop corn," said Tori. "Do you want some?"

"Not particularly," said Jade. "But if you're going to make it, I guess I'll have some."

"Of course," said Tori as she got off the couch and went over to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a bag of popcorn. She placed the bag in the microwave and began heating it up. She looked over to Jade, who was laughing at something on the television. "Pop corn's going to be ready in a minute."

"Cool," said Jade.

"Do you like your pop corn with butter?" said Tori.

"Sure," said Jade. "Why not?"

"Alright," said Tori. She opened the refrigerator and reached in. She proceeded to pull out a tub of butter. She then grabbed a spoon and scooped out a spoonful of butter. When the microwave stopped, Tori opened it and took out the bag of popcorn. She poured the popcorn into a bowl. She then took the spoonful of butter and tossed it on the popcorn. The heat from the popcorn instantly started melting the butter. Tori used the spoon the spread the butter around so it evenly covered all the popcorn. She took the bowl and went over to the couch, where Jade was still sitting. "Here it is."

Jade looked at the bowl. She looked back up at Tori and raised an eyebrow. "How much butter did you put in there?"

"Just a spoonful," said Tori.

"Must of been a really big spoon," said Jade.

"There's not that much butter," said Tori.

"This isn't too much butter to you?" Jade reached into the bowl and scooped out some popcorn. She held the popcorn up for Tori to see. Melted butter oozed out of Jade's fingers, a stream of it running down her arm. "How much butter do you usually put on your popcorn?"

"Okay, maybe I put in a little too much butter," said Tori.

"A little too much?" said Jade. "This is like a heart attack in a bowl."

"Fine," said Tori. "If you don't want to eat it, I can just make some more popcorn."

"No," said Jade, tossing the popcorn in her mouth. "I'll eat it. Just know, if I have a heart attack it's all your fault."

"Maybe that was my plan," said Tori, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, that's what you're up to." Jade pretended to clutch her chest and keel over. Tori couldn't help but laugh. Jade got up and smiled. "I didn't know me dying was so funny to you."

This caused Tori to laugh harder. "Stop it Jade. You're going to make me pee my pants."

"Well if that's the case then." Jade continued to pantomime dying. She went back to clutching her chest and proceeded to flail around. She slid off the couch and onto the floor, jerking around as she lay there. Tori was practically out of breath as she laughed. She had to brace herself on the table to prevent her from falling over. At that moment, Tori heard her pear phone ding. Jade stood up from the floor. "Who's that?"

"Let me check." Tori pulled up her pear phone and looked at the text. "It's Trina."

"What's she want?" said Jade.

Tori looked at her phone. "She's saying she just got done filming for today and is about to come home."

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for her," said Jade as she was getting off the floor.

"Why?" said Tori. "She's going to be in a movie. Sure, it's a small part, but it's a start."

"Exactly," said Jade. "It's a small part. Trina doesn't want small parts. She wants to be the star."

"True," said Tori.

"I mean, what're the odds that the director will cut her part so they don't have to deal with her?" said Jade.

Tori shrugged. She then chuckled. "You know, she wouldn't have gotten that part if it weren't for that video."

Jade's smile promptly faded. She looked down at the floor, her head hunched in silence. Tori realized she shouldn't have mentioned the video. Even though Jade was at fault, and what she did was awful, Tori no longer had the desire for revenge against her. She'd been enjoying her time with Jade, regardless of what she'd done in the past. Tori just wanted it to continue. Looking at Jade now, she seemed to genuinely feel sorry for having posted the video. Tori wished she could've taken back what she said. After a few moments, Jade looked up. "You know, it's been fun hanging with you, but I've got to go."

"Are you sure," said Tori. "I really don't mind having you around. It's been fun."

"Same here," said Jade, who got off the couch and grabbed her purse. "But there's something I've got to do at home. Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem," said Tori. "Call me if you want to do it again."

"I will," said Jade as she walked out the door.

"Well bye Jade. Thanks for hanging out." Tori got up and went to the door. By the time she got there, Jade had already gotten into her car and was driving away. Tori hung her head and spoke to no one in particular. "Sorry I had to ruin it."

* * *

Intellectually, Tori knew she hadn't done anything wrong. It was Jade who'd film the embarrassing video of her. It was Jade who posted it online. It was Jade who used it as blackmail against her. At worst, Tori had tried to get revenge for her humiliation. Yet, for some reason she felt bad. Maybe it was because Jade and her were starting to get along and Tori had to go and spoil it. They were friends for once. Any animosity between the two had vanished. That meant more to Tori than getting revenge. Tori was still moping about what had happened when Trina got home. She ran into the house, slamming the door. Tori jumped. "Hey Trina, what's wrong?"

"What did you do?" said Trina, glaring at Tori.

"I didn't do anything," said Tori.

"Oh yeah right," said Trina. "Then why isn't that video still up?"

"What video?" said Tori.

Trina groaned. "Don't play dumb with me! The video of you after your wisdom teeth surgery. It's gone!"

"It is?" said Tori.

"As if you didn't know," said Trina. "That was my ticket to stardom. You had something to do with it, I just know it."

"She took it down? Jade took it down?" Tori sat back down on the couch, dumbfounded. Maybe, she and Jade could still be friends after all.

**A/N: So that's the end of the story. I know that some readers will find this anti-climatic, but this is how I always planned on ending it. I wanted the story to be about Tori and Jade bonding with each other, which causes Jade to regret the bad things she's done and try to take them back. The writer's block I had was me trying to make Jade's character growth believable. I hoped you liked it, and if you didn't, feel free to tell me why.**


End file.
